Cinderheart/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Cinderkit |apprentice=Cinderpaw |warrior=Cinderheart |senior warrior=Cinderheart |mc=Cinderheart |queen=CinderheartRevealed on Kate's official blog |father=Brackenfur |mother=Sorreltail |brother=Molepaw |sisters=Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Lilyheart, Seedpaw |mate=Lionblaze |daughters=Hollytuft, Sorrelstripe, Spotfur, Flywhisker |sons=Fernsong, Snaptooth |mentor=Cloudtail |apps=Ivypool, Finchpaw |livebooks=''Twilight, ''Sunset, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks=Unknown }} Cinderheart is a smoky -gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Cinderheart is a ThunderClan warrior that has served under Firestar's and Bramblestar's leaderships in the lake territories. She was born to Sorreltail and Brackenfur at the exact moment Cinderpelt died at the claws of a badger, and named after the medicine cat who sacrificed herself for Sorreltail and her kits. As Cinderpelt died, her spirit transferred to the newborn Cinderkit. She was apprenticed as Cinderpaw to Cloudtail, but before passing her warrior assessment, she broke her leg after falling from the Sky Oak. Leafpool worried that she woudln't be able to be a warrior, like Cinderpelt, but the young cat recovered and earns her warrior name, Cinderheart. She mentored Ivypool and fell in love with Lionblaze, but when she learned about the Kin of your Kin prophecy, Cinderheart believed she would distract Lionblaze from his destiny. Furthermore, after Jayfeather revealed to her that she was once Cinderpelt, Cinderheart believed she must return to being a medicine cat, but Jayfeather convinced Cinderheart that she can choose her fate. Finally, Cinderpelt's spirit left to StarClan and she became mates with Lionblaze. Cinderheart gave birth to his kits, Hollytuft, Sorrelstripe, and Fernsong, and later Snaptooth, Spotfur, and Flywhisker. History ''The New Prophecy :Cinderkit is born to Brackenfur and Sorreltail along with her sisters, Poppykit and Honeykit, and her brother, Molekit. Cinderkit is particular bears a striking resemblance to Brackenfur's sister, Cinderpelt, whom she is named after as Cinderpelt died protecting Sorreltail the moment Cinderkit was born. Power of Three :Now an apprentice mentored by Cloudtail, she is eager to become a warrior, and becomes friends with Hollypaw and Lionpaw. However, while training, she breaks her leg after falling out of a tree and is heartbroken until Jaypaw is able to help her heal, where it is revealed that she is the reincarnation of Cinderpelt. As she heals, Poppypaw and Honeypaw become warriors before her, which devastates her greatly, but she becomes warriors with Hollypaw and Lionpaw instead, becoming Cinderheart. Omen of the Stars :She is given Ivypool as her first apprentice, and grows closer to Lionblaze, eventually the two admit their love for one another, and when Lionblaze reveals that he is part of a prophecy, she feels she can't distract him from it and breaks off their relationship. Later on, Jayfeather reveals to her that she is Cinderpelt's reincarnation, and Cinderheart feels conflicted whether to live as she wanted, or to continue Cinderpelt's duties as a Medicine cat. After talking to both Jayfeather and Lionblaze, she realizes she wants to be her own cat, and Cinderpelt's spirit leaves Cinderheart, allowing Cinderheart to get back together with Lionblaze and able to live her own life. A Vision of Shadows :She becomes pregnant with hers and Lionblaze's second litter, giving birth to Snapkit, Flykit and Spotkit, and at the same time, Ivypool becomes pregnant with Fernsong's kits, making Cinderheart the grandmother to Bristlekit, Thriftkit and Flipkit, and is notably happy about being able to watch over her grandkits as well as her own kits. She also befriends Snowbird when the queen takes shelter in ThunderClan after the queen escapes the Kin. ''The Broken Code :She and Lionblaze have become the grandparents to Myrtlepaw and Baypaw; Sorrelstripe's kits. Cinderheart also grieves for Bramblestar when he dies, but is happy when he is revived. She later becomes mentor to Finchpaw, and speaks out against Bramblestar's impostor when he banishes Lionblaze from camp temporarily. ''Super Editions :In 'Bramblestar's Storm, Cinderheart and Lionblaze enjoy their early days as mates, and Cinderheart has to try and remind her mate that he is no longer invincible. At the end of the book, she has given birth to their kits, Fernkit, Sorrelkit and Hollykit, all named after cats who fell in the great battle. Detailed description :'''Cinderheart is a slender, smoky -gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. She has soft fur, with a broad head, and a long, sleek, bushy tail. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |''See more}} External links * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages